Today, the typical hearing device contains an interface connector for programming. Such interface connector could be a “standard connector” e.g. in the form of a CS44 connector. On the other hand, for hearing devices that are required to support accessories such as e.g. direct audio input (DAI) and frequency modulation (FM), a separate connection interface is utilized.
As the trend goes towards smaller hearing devices, it would be desirable to be capable of reducing the physical extension of the connection interfaces in order to allow for smaller hearing devices to be provided.